


Cloying

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Some thickheaded Alphas really don't get what kind of Omega they are messing with





	Cloying

There were always meetings. None of them could let their guards done but it was never good to let their instincts fly free. Clark wished to the bottom of his heart that others could take the time do the same as them but he knew better. The league had to balance these things and they had to deal with these people.

It was an eternal pissing contest with some of their visitors. Clark did not think that Earth was the best planet in all the systems or even the most accepting or advanced. But it was hard to understand those that were so hard headed. Not just hard headed but a little…

He meant every single not nice thing he thought of but did not let slide past his lips. He was completely serious about it. Clark knew that in these meetings and negations one had to put your best foot forward. That was why they always picked those to meet carefully. Batman always went whether he spoke or not. Clark and Diana always went either to speak peacefully or to level things out if it were to turn into a fight.

Granted it was not simple to listen to the things others had to say. Or even deal with some of their views. Clark had grown up as normal as he could. Being an Alpha was not as important to him as being a good person. It was a pity that those on other planets had never gotten the memo.

He glanced at Diana whose only response to give a small smile. Their ‘guest’ and that was honestly stretching it. Their guest was a headache and Clark could not wait for them and their Alpha drivel to leave the solar system. His head was hurting from everything but mostly the Alpha propaganda. If they did not need their allegiance in the coming fight. Clark would say to leave them be, but they needed them and that was a serious pity.

When they entered the conference room he gave a soft sigh of relief that was until he noted someone sitting down waiting for them. His heart twisted a bit before he controlled himself. Having Lex help the league was a good thing. His intelligence was wasted as a villain, honestly Clark was happy to be on better terms with Lex.

Good terms with Lex meant that Kon-El was willing to listen to Clark too. being able to have Kon on his side took a weight off his shoulders and it let Clark get to know his son better. Even though he was a surprise to himself, Lex too. Clark could not regret Kon-El. He had Lex’s eyes and sass, a good kid.

“I didn’t imagine.” Their guest purred as he strode into the room. “That you would let your prizes roam about like this for anyone to simply snatch if they wanted.” His path was leading him to Lex and Clark felt alarm spread through him. “You let your Omega bitches roam free like this? Handle sensitive things like this?” He laughed. “This is an Alpha’s world an Alpha’s job. What exactly does a little Omega think that-“

“Luthor.” Bruce had moved forward. “Calm yourself.” Lex had pushed back his chair at the guest’s approach. Clark felt himself wincing and wishing that Lex had his bodyguards. Members of the league had not wanted them waltzing around the station but with their bias alien guest, Clark wished Mercy or hope was there to put a few strategic bullets places. “Luthor.”

“Oh I’m calm.” Lex placed his hands on the table as he watched the Alien Alpha. “I’ll have to admit I was a bit in shock.” The room felt a lot smaller and Clark frowned. “It has been a while I have to admit.” He laughed. “Since I had to meet and listen to such a foolish and stupid.” The words were silky smooth but Clark felt his throat closing up. he watched in alarm as the Alien Alpha froze. “It’s been a long long time Batman. I had no idea I would met such a reckless foolish Alpha so ignorant on the world and Omegas.” Clark’s vision blurred. He heard a choked sound from Diana but he himself, he was fighting to breathe! “Little Alpha.” Lex’s voice echoed. “Kneel.”

A hard sound came from ahead but Clark was too busy trying to stay on his feet and fight for breath. Lex’s scent was so strong he could not fight it. He wanted to go on his knees. He wanted to lie down. He wanted to crawl. He wanted to listen to Lex. His stomach was churning as the scent got stronger and stronger. Clark knew Lex restrained himself with the power of his will he knew Lex was strong but this was different from pheromones. It was either that or Lex had only been toying with him for all these years. Another choked sound escaped him as he fell to his knees.

A sound came from Bruce as he fell to his knees next to Clark. All around him was the sound of all the Alphas dropping to the ground. choking sounds and groans coming from them all. The Betas fell too, all outside of the conference room as the smell grew thicker. Such a strong Omega scent and Clark could barely think or even breathe.

“Luthor.” Bruce rasped as he fought for his mask. Clark tried to stop him but Bruce undid his helmet and let it fall. “Lex, Alex. Lex! Stop it.” Bruce choked as he knelt. “Lex please. Stop. Lex!”

“Bruce.” Lex’s voice cut across the room. “Bruce? You idiot!” The smell that had been choking them stopped and Clark took advantage to try to take a deep breath. “Why did you take off the-“ The clack of Lex’s dress shoes echoed as he hurried across the room. The smell was still strong and Clark’s lungs hurt with every breath that he took but he was able to watch when Lex knelt by Bruce’s side and slammed his mask back onto his face. “You idiot.” He said softly. “Don’t do that. You’re human Bruce.”

“You lost- control.” Bruce choked before he spluttered. “It’s different now, your scent.”

“He just took me back to a dark place for a few moments.” Lex said softly as the scent slowly began to drift away. No longer choking no longer taking over Clark’s thoughts. He sighed as he watched Lex help Bruce into a sitting position. “How many times will you try to bring me back to sanity?”

“It will never be enough times.” Bruce shook his head before he tried to stand up. “As disgusting as they may be. We need them.”

“Can’t this be written off as a well deserved spanking?” Lex muttered as he glanced back to the Alien Alpha. “He’s most likely going to try and kidnap me when he has to leave. I could ruin that little stuck up Alpha colony of his.”

“Please don’t. Lex please.” Bruce said softly. “Restrain yourself for now.”

“Hm, I like to see strong Alphas begging.” Lex adjusted Bruce’s mask. “But not you, pull yourself together Bruce.”

X

With Kon bristling like a huge Alpha bodyguard for Lex the negotiations went overwhelmingly in their favour. The rest of it anyway. Diana led the talk, Lex sat in the corner to listen and Kon-El glared at all the aliens.

Which gave Clark time enough to give Bruce a long slow look that the man deserved. “Is there a story here somewhere or…” He trailed off. Bruce looked at him through the mask and looked away. “I won’t judge you. Have I ever judged you for Catwoman? Your hand to hand combat foreplay?”

There was no sound or shift in Bruce’s breathing but Clark knew he was smiling. Laughing too deep inside of himself. “It’s not like that for myself and Luthor. You would have known if you had done your research properly. We went to school together. Lex always… had it rough being an Omega. He was always strong, defiant. He was beautiful like that but then Smallville happened and he was stronger physically and mentally. The scent of a conquer. The scent of a king.” Bruce gave a long sigh. “And Lex always liked to get even.”

“He believed in returning favours owed. Good or bad.” Clark agreed. “But that scent I’ve never. I knew he could put down Alphas but just now. He could kill with that.” He placed a hand to his throat. “I couldn’t move or breathe. Everything inside me wanted to-“

“Yes. That is what makes him so very dangerous.” Bruce said softly. “Don’t take that part of him lightly Clark. “You should never underestimate him because he is an Omega. He’s the strongest in recorded history and even just now is not the full extent of what he can do. He can make Alphas kneel. He can send them into rut. His scent is the most dangerous thing on earth because of not just the strength but the control he has over it.”

“That doesn’t explain you two. School is that really it? Is that enough for you to reach him?” Clark pressed as he watched Bruce. “I know he wouldn’t have listened to me.”

“We have a bit of shared history. It’s not always about the job or the suits.” Bruce said softly.

“It’s scary that you’re the one saying that.” Clark said softly. “It’s terrifying hearing that from you.” His eyes went back to Lex he smelt nice but nothing beyond normal omegas. He smelt nice and content, maybe a little smug as he watched the Alien Alphas. Kon-El was a step behind Lex his eyes burning into the Alphas as well. No sign of the Lex that had controlled the room before. It was a little amazing, and terrifying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I first came up with my Omega Lex idea just the thought that he could lash out and hurt Alphas with his scent and make them regret it. The Bruce idea came because i've been liking the Brex idea so much and eventually i'll do something. They make great allies and friends.


End file.
